Episode 8216 (27th July 2018)
Lachlan admits to hostage Rebecca that he caused the crash that killed Chrissie and Lawrence and also murdered Gerry too. Elsewhere, April schools Jessie and Aaron and Robert disagree. Plot As a hungry Rebecca searches the cupboards of the cottage where Lachlan is keeping her hostage, she comes across a pen. At the Mill, Aaron excitedly prepares to propose to Robert. Rebecca writes on a ripped up cereal box but hides it when she hears Lachlan approaching. Lachlan explains he needs to find a good excuse to take Seb for a few hours but Rebecca states she doesn't want Seb brought here then tells Lachlan he needs help. After some pushing from Jessie, Marlon tells April about his relationship with Jessie. Jessie is nervous when April asks Marlon to leave so she and Jessie can talk. In the pub, Chas asks Robert how he's going to propose. Victoria can't believe Robert didn't tell her first. Robert explains he's going to tell Aaron they're going to a new bar but on the way, he's going to pull over in the lay-by where they shared their first kiss and pop the question. At the cottage, Lachlan tries to get Rebecca to eat an apple he's brought her but she refuses, commenting it's one thing she can't make her do. Lachlan states she'll need to keep her energy up for when he brings Seb. Her son being brought here is the last thing Rebecca wants as she can't bear the thought of Lachlan alone with Seb in the middle of nowhere. She brings up Alicia as well as Lawrence's shooting and Lachlan spying on his family from the loft. Rebecca further angers an already infuriated Lachlan by calling him a psycho. In the café, Charity and Ryan begin to get to know each other. April has prepared a presentation for Jessie. She tells Jessie the foods she doesn't like and also requests Jessie tells the new headteacher that she likes a desk near the blackboard and the window. As a test, April also asks for a pony. Jessie refuses, thus passing April's test. The next page reads "YOU MUST LOVE MY DAD FOREVER!!!!!". Jessie explains she's try but she can't make any promises. Charity admits to Ryan that she likes Mary Poppins but she hasn't told anyone before for fear of people taking the mickey. Ryan tells Charity she better get used to having the mickey taken as it's what he does. Lachlan shouts at Rebecca as she sits cowering on the floor. Rebecca asks Lachlan for an apple and suggests they talk. Lachlan wonders if Chrissie hated him. He thinks it would've been better for his mum if he wasn't born as he's done some terrible things - worse than the attic. Rebecca doesn't want to know but Lachlan needs to tell somebody what he's done. Rebecca is devastated when Lachlan admits he caused the crash that killed Chrissie and Lawrence by turning the wheel straight into the path of the lorry. He also reveals he killed Gerry too. Lachlan explains Belle genuinely loved him but Chrissie manipulated Belle into breaking up with him so he snapped. He didn't mean for the crash to happen. He grabbed the wheel without thinking of the consequences. He never wanted to hurt anyone, he just wanted to be with Belle. Robert announces to Aaron that he's taking him out to a new bar tonight but Liv explains Aaron was planning to take him to the fair. Robert insists they can go to the fair anytime although Aaron counter argues they can go to the bar anytime too. Lachlan explains Gerry had a recording of the crash, and although he said he would keep quiet, he kept making little cracks about it and it was only so long until he said too much. After killing Gerry, he discovered Gerry drew the crash in his sketch book so he was right to do what he did. Everything was okay until Liv stuck her nose is so that's why he did what he did to the flue pipe. Rebecca begs Lachlan not to tell her anymore. Instead, Lachlan apologises for making her think the crash was her fault; although he isn't sorry for the crash itself - his only regret is that she woke up. At the Mill, Aaron and Robert continue to disagree about where they're going. When Marlon returns to Tall Trees Cottage, April tells him she's decided to give him and Jessie a chance. Rebecca promises not to breathe a word of what Lachlan has just told her in the hope that he won't kill her too. She begs Lachlan to think about Seb but Lachlan questions if Seb needs Rebecca, as he's much better off without his mother. Lachlan leaves, telling a terrified Rebecca he'll see her tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast None. Locations *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes